Linda Gary
|death_place=North Hollywood, California |spouse=Charles Howerton (1967 - October 5, 1995) }} Linda Gary (November 4, 1944 – October 5, 1995) was an American voice-over artist who worked on many animated projects. Linda Gary Dewoskin married actor Charles Howerton on December 21, 1967 and had two daughters, Alexis and Dana. She and Charles found acting work in Rome, Italy in the 1970s where they learned Italian and wound up working in films and commercials as well as doing foreign to English dubbing in Italy, Spain and Germany. Career Live-action appearances Although Linda was one of the most popular voice-over artists in animation, she only appeared in two live-action films, 1977's Joyride To Nowhere with husband Chuck Howerton and 1980's Cruising with Al Pacino. She lent her voice in such movies as Wolfen and Switch. In addition, she voiced the character Dr. Maura Cassidy on the 1979 syndicated radio drama, "Alien Worlds." Voice over work Hanna-Barbera Linda voiced different characters in several Hanna-Barbera's TV series such as Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, The Smurfs, Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats, The Pirates of Dark Water and Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron. ''ABC Weekend Specials'' The ABC Weekend Special was a Saturday morning TV series that aired from 1977 to 1997. It featured stories in both the live-action and animated realms. Linda's voice can be heard on Scruffy, The Puppy Saves the Circus, The Amazing Bunjee Venture, The Return of the Bunjee, The Velveteen Rabbit and The Magic Flute. Disney Linda did several guest voice work overs in such Disney TV series such as Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, TaleSpin, The Little Mermaid TV Series and Bonkers. She voiced a gazelle and a hippo from the Lion King read-along cassette story, ''The Brightest Star''. She also voiced Maleficent in 'Fantasmic'. Read-Alongs She narrated a few read-along stories from Disney in 1977; Three Little Pigs, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, and It's a Small World. She also narrated a quartet of the Rainbow Brite read-along stories. Sunbow Productions Linda voiced Chromia in the Transformers series as well as several other characters through out the series. Marvel Productions Linda voiced Aunt May Parker on two different Spider-Man TV animated series'. The first one was in the short lived 1981 Spider-Man series with Ted Schwartz as Peter Parker/Spider-Man and then in 1994-1998 Spider-Man with Christopher Daniel Barnes as Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Filmation The majority of Linda's career work was with the Filmation studio. Both she and good friends and colleagues Ed Asner and Alan Oppenheimer contributed to many Filmation projects. She voiced characters in several of Filmation's TV series such as Web Woman, The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!, BlackStar and Ghostbusters. Her most recognized work is on He-Man and the Masters of the Universe and sister series She-Ra: Princess of Power. She was reunited with fellow voice over actors Alan Oppenheimer and George DiCenzo from BlackStar. She provided many of the female voices on He-Man such as Teela, Evil-Lyn, the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull and Queen Marlena as well as several from She-Ra like Madame Razz, Glimmer, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia and Entrapta. She also did many 'one-off' characters, particularly of young boys. Linda also did several films for Filmation such as He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword, He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special and Happily Ever After (to which Asner also contributed). Universal Cartoon Studios Linda lent her voice as the matriarch of her herd, Grandma Longneck, in the series of movies that followed Littlefoot and his friends' adventures in the The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. Video games Linda also provided the voices in several adventure video games such as King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow as the Oracle, Red Chess Queen, Mother Ghost and Queen Allaria, Thayer's Quest as Lady In The Woodlands and Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers as Grandma Knight/Tetelo. Death Linda died on October 5, 1995 at age 50 of brain cancer. She was buried at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills). See also *List of notable brain tumor patients External links * Category:American voice actors Category:American film actors Category:1944 births Category:1995 deaths Category:Deaths from brain cancer Category:Cancer deaths in California fr:Linda Gary fi:Linda Gary